Courage
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana writes an school advice column. But what happens when she posts her secret. Now it is clear to PCA to see who she likes. You should already know the pairing. Hopefully a Two Shot.
1. He read it

**He read it**

**Courage**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

I was writing my piece for the school's online newspaper.

**Courage**

_Always try to have courage. Without it how can you live life. Without with courage how can you live **your** life. Your life would be filled with 'What ifs' and 'I wonders'. That is no way to live. I know what all you shy people who are reading this are saying. What is she talking about she has the guts everyday to yell at teachers or punch people in the face. She doesn't know what it feels like to everyday wonder if only I tell that one person how I really feel. Or what if I do say yes to making out with him. . . then what? I wish I had the courage to be like this and like that. I wish I had the courage to not care about my image. To not care about what he would think when I tell him I love him. I wish I had the courage to stand on my rooftop and confess my love for him for the school to hear. That is to much to wish for. I know that I could never have that much courage. That much strength to not care. I guess this proves that I do have a heart. That I do care. That I am human and have feelings. And yes it proves that like each of us I cry myself to sleep sometimes because of those what ifs. Now I just wish I have the courage to go down to his room and tell him my feelings. I know that my friends and enemies may be surprised by this. I mean I am the schools tough chick who has the courage. . . the heart to succeed in what I want. That is true to a point but it stops at him. The mystery boy who I don't have the heart to tell him how I feel because he stole my heart. So this post is about courage. About finding strength. You never know if he/she might like you and don't have the courage to tell you. So I say it is you turn to have the courage because that person may find it. So remember find the heart within you. The strength to succeed. The courage to live._

**_Zoey 101_**

I sat bak and read my work. I was quite proud of myself. I join the school's online newspaper. I write advice column and an 'Ask the Tough Tomboy'. Zoey had the job first. A lot of people didn't like her advice. She was to kind. So as a detention I had to write a advice column. The English teacher loved it so we parted a deal. I can't get any more detention if I take the job. I had to be crazy for not doing. It became a lot of fun. People really enjoyed by down to earth advice. I can't post that paragraph. It is to mushy and sweet. It has Logan written all over it. He reads it he is so going to life in my face.

Logan. The boy who stole my courage and my heart.

I tap my foot thinking of what I should write as the advice column today. I realize I had to pee. I got up and went to the bathroom.

**_Zoey 101_**

I came back up in less then three minutes. I was drying my hands with a wash towel. Nicole was on the computer.

"Nicole. I was writing something," I told her.

"Hey Dana. I know I read it. It was really good. I post it already," she said and went back to Iming.

I didn't know what to say. Nicole looked back at me.

"What you weren't done?" she asked.

"It wasn't supposed to posted!" I yelled.

"I thought you were writing as the advice column because you were typing it on the school newspaper document thing," she said.

"No! Now the whole school is going to read it!" I yelled.

"They would know you like Logan," she added.

"How you know?" she asked.

"Because I read it and is kinda easy to see," she said.

I sat on my bed. I too a deep breath.

"Then why would you post it?" I asked her madly.

"I thought it was your way of asking him out. Like in the baseball games on screen. I thought you were doing to confess your love to the whole PCA," she said.

I looked at her like she was crazy. I began to pace back and forth. "Okay so what if no one reads it?" I asked out loud.

"Please. You know that site has like 1,000 hits and all because of your column. If if they don't read it then they can just go back into the old columns," Nicole.

"Thanks for helping," I said.

"Sorry," she said.

"Then what could I do to not let people talk?" I asked.

"Ask the editor to delete it," Nicole said.

"No she wouldn't she told us no mistake. If we make one we have to live with it," I said.

"Okay you could wait till it blows over," she suggested.

"How long will that take?" I asked the know it all.

"Weeks or until something bigger happens," she said.

"Weeks! That is to long. What could happen so big that would make this to look small?" I asked Nicole.

"I don't know," she said.

"Well it is Friday. If nothing happens by Sunday morning. Something will happen. You are going to make that something happen," I told her with an evil smirk.

"No," she screamed I think because she was scared.

"You have to," I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You posted it. Plus you live with me. If you don't then you should be afraid of going to sleep," I told her.

"Fine," she said.

I walked to the door with my ipod. I needed to get air. This is might be one of the last times I can be seen in public. It might be a good time to think of a plan to make Nicole do something. Something BIG.

_**Zoey 101**_

I was walking I swear all eyes were on me. Nicole posted less then 30 minutes ago. I sat down on a bench next to the lake. I watch the sun go down while listening to some soft music. This maybe the last Friday I spent outside of my dorm and I am spending it like this. I looked to my left and in the view I saw a cafe shop. I swear everyone one in there was on a computer. I looked to my left and saw Logan. He was in the grass and few yards left. He had a girl and a laptop in his hands. They were laughing. The girl was his newest toy. Her name was Beth. She was fairly pretty. I bet they were reading my column. I close my eyes trying not to think of what Logan might do to me after he reads my column. I am not going to be able to show my face. I still have to go to class. Then I have to eat lunch in my room. I felt someone tap my on my shoulders. I turned around to a girl I don't know.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You are the girl who writes the advice column on the computer?" she asked.

"Yea?" I asked rudely.

Great she is hear to rub it in my face.

"I read your questions and responds everyday. I read and reread your advice column. I even wrote to you once. I say that this week's advice column was the best. It was so real. Down to earth. I would say I wouldn't picture you the girl to just let your deepest secret out like that. It is so real. So good. You are a great writer. I hope you get that boy. He would be a fool not to. The advice I wrote to you about it worked," she spilled out. Nicole would like her.

"What was your question to me?" I asked.

The questions are anonymous.

"About a guy that cheated on me. I asked if I should take him back. You told me it would be the best thing to do. If I did I make him work for me before going out with me. I made him work and he hasn't cheated on me since," she said.

"Well other piece of advice. If he cheats on you again. Drop on the spot. Make sure it is in front of mad people so you embarrass him," I told her.

"Thanks and good luck," she said.

She left. So one person liked what I did. I took a deep breath. Hopefully everyone else was like her. I got out and left. I was walking off the grass. I heard someone called my name. I looked back to Logan. I gave him a what eyebrow. He turned away from me. I continued to walk up the hill. I took one last look back. So did Logan. Our eyes met. He read it and I knew it.


	2. To have

**To have**

**Courage**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Zoey 101.**

**Dana's POV**

I made my way to my room slowly. I was thinking how could I face Logan? My heart jumped at every noise as I walked. I was unsure why. I sighed. Why me? Why did I write it? I know it felt good to vent out but look where it got me. I slowly walked.

"Dana! What you wrote was crazy good," some kid yelled to me.

"Yea. I loved it. It was so brave. I hope that Logan follows you up on it," another girl said.

"He better. She is worth it," one girl said.

"You a great writer!" a boy shouted.

I looked around me. What was going one. They are all so supposed to be laughing and making fun of me.

"Thanks," I said.

I don't think they heard it.

"Welcome," a boy shouted to me.

I turned around. I was heading to my dorm but forget that. They are right if Logan doesn't respond, forget him. I could do better. I march my way to where I left Logan.

I got to the lake and he was no where in sight. I shrugged my shoulders to my myself. I heard a female in tears near by. I am not one to be noisy but I looked around to see who it was. It was Beth. Logan new 'toy'. I walked down to her. If it had something to do with Logan, then I am noisy.

"Are you okay?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"No," she mumbled.

"Logan left me. After he read that stupid column of yours he told me that he didn't want me no more. That he was in love with someone else," she said.

"Oh. It be okay. He isn't all that," I said to the girl.

She got up. She looked at me. "Yes he is. Now I can't have him because of you," Beth said.

She slapped. Oh no this little bitch did not slap me. I didn't slap her. Oh no. My mommy taught me better than that. I punch her in the face. She fell to the floor. I would have kept on fighting her if someone didn't grab me by the waist and pull me back. As soon as those arms were around me, I knew who it was. I smelled his scent.

"Logan get off of me," I yelled.

"If I do. You would kill her," he said.

He wasn't playing around.

"She hit me first," I yelled for my defense.

By this time Beth had gotten up and ran away. Please she acts like we don't go to the same school. Let alone live in the same dorm.Logan's strong arms let me go.

"God now looked what you did," I told him.

"I stop you from getting suspended," he said.

"So? No one told you to," I yelled at him.

"So? I wanted to," he yelled back.

I looked at him and turned my back on him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Okay," said.

"Not here," he said.

I looked around. Between me and Beth's fight to me and Logan's argument there was a huge scene around us.

"Where you want to go?" I asked.

I still haven't looked him straight in the eye. I am to scared for that.

"My room. It is empty," he said.

"Okay."

_-------Zoey 101-------_

We were back at his room. He was sitting on his bed. I was spinning around in the computer chair.

"Dana!" he screamed at me.

It scared me to tell you the truth.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you write that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to be posted. Nicole did it by mistake. I would never have to courage to do something like that," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to like put you out there like that," I told him.

I spun the chair around so I could face him. He lifted his head like it was fate. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared that if I did this moment would be gone forever. The room didn't room. Every little detail that I always remembered I forgot. All I saw was Logan. All I knew was Logan. The way he looked at me. No other person has ever looked at me in such a way. I felt sexy. I felt perfect in his eyes. Like I could get no better. Of course we had to breathe and the moment was lost. I know it would forever remain in my heart.

"Did you mean it?" he asked me.

I just nodded my head.

"Oh," was all he said again.

Then he got up. He walked right to me. I felt like everything stood still. Everything was a blur. Only Logan was seen. The next thing I knew, the next thing I felt, were his lips against mine. First it was sweet and boring. Then to rough and intense.

We pulled apart to take a breath.

"What. . . "I started.

Then Logan put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh," he said.

He kissed me again.

_--------Zoey 101 -------------_

It has been 3 days since my boyfriend and me kissed. By boyfriend I mean Logan. He is so cute and clingy. I love it. He is mine. Not my boy toy or anything but mine.

_Hey guys. This is a follow-up courage column. I really didn't have the courage to post the column last week. My friend did it for me. I am glad she did. Things came up good at the end. Courage is something that everyone needs. Not to much of it. That might get you in trouble. To find the courage to look in someone's eyes and tell them how you feel, really tell them, is unbelievable. To just live life not being held down by your fears is to really live. So courage and no fear is the perfect to live life in my book._

I sat back re-read my work and hit post.

"Hey babe," Logan said as he walked through the door to my room.

"Hey," I said.

He walked over to me and kissed me. We pulled apart. I looked right in to his eyes. My courage risen.

"I love you," I said.

For the first time I told my boyfriend that I love him.

He smiled at me.

"I loved you more," he said.

To have courage is to live life.


End file.
